<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paul gets sick as hell woops by hiraeyeths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399958">Paul gets sick as hell woops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeyeths/pseuds/hiraeyeths'>hiraeyeths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeyeths/pseuds/hiraeyeths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>paul caught something real bad and basically dies but yknow . mclennon. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paul gets sick as hell woops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my personal adaptation of a short drabble written by @lovely-rita-meter-maidd on tumblr (@lovely-rita here i think)</p>
<p>its about paul being sick and collapsing during a live performance woopsie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's starting to think it was a poor decision to go out in a crowd on a cold day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day after, he began to feel hotter than usual. He was sweating through his undershirts faster than he would normally, and his face was dripping at points. Rehearsals were getting harder and harder; his voice was getting hoarse. John was clearly worried by this, and got him to take medicine, but it's clear this cold was not going to leave before their next show. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lads were prepping for the show in the back, tuning their guitars and warming up on the drums, when John approached him.</p>
<p>"Did you take your medicine Paul? You don't look very well.. yer all.. shiny and sweaty again."</p>
<p>He nods, "I think I did, yea.. my memory's been fuzzy since I got sick. I'm pretty sure I took it though.. I'll be fine Lenny.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John hesitates before sighing and going back to warming up. It's not like he could do much about it now. Showtime was only in a few minutes.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Showtime. Paul was feeling out of it; he was zoning out during any period of not doing anything, always being whipped back to reality by one of the others asking about him. They had run up on stage and the screaming fans and blazing lights were not helping his condition. It was George introducing the song this time, "Roll Over Beethoven", not that he would have noticed as he had yet again zoned out, picking at the edges of his violin base like a scab that was adamant about staying where it was...</p>
<p>His stupor was broken when he felt a weight on his shoulder and a voice calling his name.</p>
<p>"You alright, Paul?" John looked at him with a face of concern..</p>
<p>"Wha-.. oh yes.. 'm fine John.. don't worry."<br/>
John was going to worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They started playing, and the first song went as well as it could, and while Paul was a little quieter, it couldn't be helped.</p>
<p>The next song, however, did not go so well. Paul, doing his best for the sake of both John and the fans, was trying to project his voice as much as possible... he sounded great. Better than he ever had.. the lights were getting so bright, the fans getting so quiet.. probably with how wonderful he sounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John could only watch as he saw Paul collapse backwards onto his back, causing the others to stop dead.</p>
<p>The venue was silent for a few moments before erupting into screams yet again, though this time they were screams of panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John lifted the bassist up and nearly recoiled at the heat radiating off his long-time friend.<br/>
Paul seemed to still be singing to himself...</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>